<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quem é o impostor? by baddieyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715216">Quem é o impostor?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang'>baddieyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Comedy, Fluffy, No Romance, Other, comedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma de suas raras folgas, os meninos do NCT Dream decidiram jogar Among Us para relaxar e aproveitar as horas livres, mas, no final, uma briga fora formada para encontrar quem diabos era o impostor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quem é o impostor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Os gritos vindos do dormitório da </span>
  <span>sub-unit</span>
  <span> dos mais novos do NCT davam para </span>
  <span>sr</span>
  <span> ouvidos por todo o corredor, alarmando os integrantes mais velhos, que saíram de seus quartos para irem ver se estava tudo bem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong</span>
  <span> abriu a porta para o dormitório do Dream e se deparou com </span>
  <span>Haechan</span>
  <span> e Mark em cima do sofá, atirando almofadas em </span>
  <span>Jisung</span>
  <span>, enquanto </span>
  <span>Chenle</span>
  <span> usava um travesseiro para se defender dos ataques de </span>
  <span>Jeno</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> estavam </span>
  <span>sentados</span>
  <span> no chão, o mais longe possível dos outros, comendo pipoca e olhando a confusão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está acontecendo aqui? - Pergunta o líder do grupo, confuso quanto ao que estava acontecendo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O mais velho só fora notado pelos dois sentados no chão, que se levantaram e foram conversar com o loiro na porta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós estávamos jogando </span>
  <span>Among</span>
  <span> Us. - Disse </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span>, como se aquilo explicasse a briga toda.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo a cara confusa que o líder fazia, sem entender o porquê um simples jogo havia causado tudo aquilo, </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span> passou a explicar o que havia acontecido. De acordo com o rosado, tudo havia começado quando eles decidiram jogar </span>
  <span>Among</span>
  <span> Us durante o dia de folga.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As primeiras 10 rodadas foram normais, com eles brincando e se divertindo juntos na sala, cada um em seu computador ou celular, para que não pudessem perder as reações um dos outros quando morriam. Mas, na décima primeira rodada, eles decidiram cada um ir para um cômodo e jogar sem se verem, para que ficasse mais divertido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Obviamente eles estavam gravando tudo para que pudessem mandar para os editores da empresa para que eles fizessem um vídeo divertido para postar no canal do grupo. Claro que os meninos sabiam que tinham que controlar tudo o que falavam, para não arriscar dizer alguma coisa comprometedora ou que mexesse com a popularidade que tinham.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Começaram a partida normalmente, com os impostores em segredo e eles não podendo se ver para analisar as expressões alheias, </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span> não era um deles então foi fazer suas tarefas normalmente, esperando alguém morrer para que pudessem discutir por </span>
  <span>voz</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Durante o tempo em que estava fazendo suas tarefas, viu os outros meninos passando ao redor de si, procurando o que fazer e fugindo de quem eles achavam que era o impostor. Nem percebeu quando alguém morreu – no caso, Jeno- e, só foi descobrir quando acharam o corpo e todos passaram a brigar na ligação de voz, acusando um ao outro, deixando o Na sem entender nada do que acontecia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A discussão passou com ninguém entrando em consenso, fazendo a votação ser nula e ninguém ser eliminado, ficando os 2 impostores entre eles, ainda. O Na voltou a fazer suas tarefas, sem se preocupar em buscar pelos impostores, já que estava tudo uma bagunça e ninguém mais estava fazendo o que tinha que fazer, passando o tempo seguindo um ao outro para ver se descobriam quem tinham que mandar embora na próxima reunião.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma pessoa morreu, dessa vez fora </span>
  <span>Haechan</span>
  <span>, que – antes de ser mutado da chamada de voz- ficou reclamando sobre o quanto aquilo era injusto.  Os que sobraram voltaram a discutir igual antes, culpando um ao outro, enquanto </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span> ficava em silêncio, sem saber o que falar, já que não vira nada suspeito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez, a discussão tomou tanto tempo, que não sobrou nada para que eles pudessem votar em alguém, resultando em ainda ter dois impostores entre eles. </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span> decidiu passar a próxima rodada sem fazer tarefa nenhuma, para que pudesse prestar mais atenção nos outros meninos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E você viu alguma coisa? - Pergunta </span>
  <span>Taeyong</span>
  <span>, interrompendo a narrativa de Jaemin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. - Admitiu, fazendo o líder e </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> rirem de sua expressão de </span>
  <span>indignação</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltando com a narrativa, </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span> disse que seguiu </span>
  <span>Jeno</span>
  <span> durante aquela rodada e não viu nada de suspeito com o menino, decidindo que não era ele um dos impostores, ainda mais quando </span>
  <span>Jisung</span>
  <span> morrera durante aquele período e </span>
  <span>Jeno</span>
  <span> estava longe do local.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Na discussão da vez, </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span> disse que não era </span>
  <span>Jeno</span>
  <span>, recebendo vários agradecimentos do garoto, que era alvo de desconfiança durante as outras reuniões. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E, mais uma vez, eles não tinham ideia de quem seriam os tais impostores, votando para pular a vez e observar as coisas novamente; a próxima rodada começou e </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span> decidiu ficar com </span>
  <span>Jeno</span>
  <span>, que ele sabia ser seguro e, fazendo suas tarefas juntos, nem viram quando </span>
  <span>Chenle</span>
  <span> morrera, encontrando o corpo na sala ao lado da deles. Mais uma discussão infundada fez com que ele, </span>
  <span>Jeno</span>
  <span>, Mark e </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> votar em pular, sem pistas de quem poderiam ser os impostores entre eles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E foi assim que começou essa confusão. - Terminou </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span>, olhando para trás e vendo os outros </span>
  <span>membros</span>
  <span> ainda se batendo com almofadas e travesseiros. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E quem eram os impostores no final? - Pergunta </span>
  <span>Taeyong</span>
  <span>, sendo abraçado por Jaehyun, que havia chego no meio da explicação.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Jeno</span>
  <span> e Renjun, né? - Pergunta o mais velho, olhando para o chinês e chamando a atenção de todos os outros, que se aproximaram da porta, onde todos ficaram reunidos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso mesmo. - Confirmou Renjun, vendo a cara de surpresa de todos do Dream, que passaram a atacar o chinês, nem dando tempo do mesmo se defender.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas, por que você não me matou. - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
  <span> para </span>
  <span>Jeno</span>
  <span>, que havia ficado ao seu lado, sem se envolver novamente na briga.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você parecia tão perdido e me defendeu na reunião, então eu decidi te deixar viver. - Explicou, fazendo o rosado sorrir e abraçar o mais alto de lado, agradecendo ao mesmo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Que injusto isso. - Reclamou </span>
  <span>Haechan</span>
  <span>, que havia sido o primeiro a morrer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Injusto nada, ninguém mandou ser sonso e não prestar atenção na vent. - Brigou Renjun.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então foi você que me matou, eu nem vi chegando. - Gritou o vocal, fazendo os outros rirem de sua idiotice. - Eu </span>
  <span>estava</span>
  <span> fazendo aquela tarefa de apertar os botões, precisava me concentrar direitinho pra não errar. - Embirrou, indo sentar no sofá.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade, ninguém viu quem matou eles, por que a gente combinou tudo direitinho antes de entrar nos quartos, a gente já sabia que </span>
  <span>éramos</span>
  <span> os impostores. - Disse Jeno.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ou seja, vocês roubaram. - Simplificou Jisung, recebendo olhares debochados dos dois impostores que haviam enganado todo mundo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso mesmo, ninguém mandou vocês serem idiotas demais pra notar o óbvio. - Retrucou Renjun.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E toda essa confusão e gritaria por causa de um jogo. - Pergunta Taeyong, ainda sem entender como aquela situação havia resultado na guerra que ele encontrara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é só um jogo. - Diz </span>
  <span>Haechan</span>
  <span>. - É tipo UNO, pode fazer amizades acabarem e estragar relacionamentos. - Explicou, tendo os outros concordando consigo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda sem entender, </span>
  <span>Taeyong</span>
  <span> se despede e vai embora, sendo seguido por </span>
  <span>Jaehyun</span>
  <span>, que estava sorrindo com tudo o que acontecera. Nunca que uma folga do NCT ia passar sem algum tipo de confusão ou briga, afinal, eles eram o NCT.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>